Father
by OhJay
Summary: Anime verse. What happens when Al finds out about Hoenheim's death? Oneshot, no Elricest.


_**Father**_

Amestris, 1918

Turning around, Al sat on the couch and gave a heavy sigh. How had everything gone so bad so quickly? Their father was dead? Why hadn't Ed told him anything? He never got to spend as much time with Hoenheim as he would've liked, but still, it hurt to find out that opportunity was now out of reach. Clutching his hand over his heart Al closed his eyes tightly, an image of their father appeared in his mind before fading.

_"Dad..."_

One moment they were enjoying the company of those... Wait a minute. Al stood up quickly, looking over at Ed.

"Hey, brother, we need to talk about something."

He requested as Ed came back in, his voice and expression holding seriousness to them. Ed frowned, he knew what this was about.

"Al..."

He let out a sigh and sat down.

"I know I should have told you sooner, heck I-"

He paused for a moment not really sure what to say.

"I guess I'm just confused. I grew up hating him, but he helped me on the other side, and I realized then I didn't hate him I was just pissed off that he left us and didn't come back. Then I saw him die right in front of me and I couldn't do a thing about it, I didn't even tell him that I forgave him"

He lowered his head and was silent for a moment.

"I guess you really must hate me now huh"

Al paused for a moment before sighing and getting his usual smile.

"Didn't I tell you before, Ed? I could never hate you."

He assured his overly worried brother. It seemed anytime Al was upset with Ed he always got afraid that Al would start hating him.

"Stop worrying so much, brother, if you haven't figured that out by now maybe you don't need to drink milk, after all. Your skulls thick enough as is."

He teased flashing a bright smile.

"I know you and Dad didn't get along, I mean, I didn't even remember him when he left. I wanted to get to know him, but don't act like you up and killed him on me, okay?"

With the milk joke Ed cheered up at bit.

"Al I've told you before, I am not going to drink a liquid that came out of a cow. That's just gross and it takes like shit"

He was glad that he didn't hate him, and he didn't seem to be to mad either.

"Can you forgive me for not telling you? I wish you didn't have to find out like this..."

Al nodded.

"Of course I can, Ed. After I do this."

And with that Al smacked the back of Ed's head with his hand then smiled.

"Now everything's forgiven."

Al was good at not holding grudges over things like this. Suddenly getting serious again, Al looked Ed dead in the eye.

"Brother, you got to stay with him for a while, didn't you? Well... what was he like...?"

**"OW!"**

Ed rubbed the back of his head and looked up at his younger brother.

_"Shesh I must be starting to rub off on him or something"_

Ed thought about the time when he first arrived in Germany and the time he spent with Hoenheim.

"Well...You remember how you fixed my limbs with the stone? Well I gave them back up, so when I came to Germany he tried his best to fit me with the best prosthetics they had. He was pretty caring, and he never seemed to get mad at me, or anyone else for that matter. He was a good guy..."

Al rubbed his chin in thought.

"I see... I wish I could have spent more time with him."

He admitted in a low voice. Getting a joking smile, Al looked up as if he were contemplating something of vast importance.

"A good guy, huh? I must take after him. I just wonder how two sweet, caring people like Mom and Dad had a devil-child like you, brother."

He teased, patting Ed's shoulder in a comical display of sympathy. Ed rolled his eyes.

"Maybe it was our grandparents or something. Or maybe you just ended up with everything that I didn't get. Speaking of which you need to stop growing!"

He said as he stood up. At first glance they seemed the same height, but when Ed moved his hand over his head and across to Al you could see that he was about a half an inch taller, and if you counted his hair antenna (which he usually did) he was at least two inches above him.

"Well maybe if you drank some milk then-

"Again with the milk!" Ed threw his arms up as he spoke and sighed.

"I'm just saying…"

Ed sighed and shook his head.

"Come on Al, we've got work to do"

_**Author's Notes**_

This was another rp moment that actually happened earlier today. So basically what happened was Ed got into an argument with an OC that he doesn't really like, and he mentioned Hoenhiem's death and Al over heard it. However the last part was all me because then some other characters jumped in, so…yeah. I hope you guys like it, and that you review.


End file.
